No More Teasing
by Ren Sorano
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka have a few drinks to celebrate Soubi's painting winning an award; Ritsuka gets tipsy and lets Soubi take advantage of him.


This is my very first Loveless fanfic, hope you like it! Review are appreciated. ()

Of course, I do not own Soubi or Ritsuka (wish I did, hee hee!). Loveless and all of its characters are completely the work and property of Yun Kouga.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

Ritsuka had insisted they drink, supposedly to celebrate Soubi's painting winning an award, but also, Soubi thought, to drown

Ritsuka had insisted they drink, supposedly to celebrate Soubi's painting winning an award, but also, Soubi thought, to drown out the latest episode with his mother – although Ritsuka would never admit how much her rejection hurt him.

And now they were alone in Soubi's apartment, just the two of them, and Ritsuka was completely drunk and sitting on Soubi's lap . . . warm and sweet and draped all over him.

Soubi buried his nose in Ritsuka's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent and enjoying the feel of Ritsuka's weight on top of his throbbing cock. It felt amazing, even through his jeans and he was enjoying every minute of it. Ritsuka had drunk enough that he hadn't noticed Soubi's erection yet, but the outraged shriek of "Souuuu-bi!" would probably be coming along any minute now.

"Mmmm . . . ", Ritsuka purred in his ear, "you smell good".

Soubi gasped as Ritsuka nuzzled further into him, wriggling his whole body at the same time . . . which conveniently twitched his ass right over Soubi's cock.

When Ritsuka was older, he would probably cringe with embarrassment at all the times he'd unconsciously teased Soubi by cuddling up to him or stretching out on him with no regard for which parts he was touching. This was always followed, of course, by his scolding Soubi fiercely for daring to get turned on.

But right now, Soubi _was_ turned on. Very much so. And wondering how much he could get away with.

* * *

He cuddled Ritsuka closer, holding him snug in his arms . . . and letting one of his hands fall to Ritsuka's waist. And then down to cup his ass.

Ritsuka twitched in his arms, and he started to take his hand away – until he realized that Ritsuka was just reaching for his beer.

"Jus' one more", the boy said, and tilted his head back to take a swig. Soubi chuckled to himself. Ritsuka was a cute drunk – his skin was flushed and all of his movements were open and easy. He was much less guarded like this. And a lot more affectionate. Definitely something Soubi could get used to.

He smiled as his hands continued to roam over Ritsuka, and then jerked them out of the way as beer splashed all over Ritsuka's thighs. Ritsuka burst into giggles. "Whoops!" he sputtered, and thrust his bottle at Soubi, "take this!"

Soubi deposited the bottle at a safe distance and then surveyed the damage. Ritsuka's jeans were soaked through. "And what about these?", he asked, tugging at Ritsuka's fly. "You're sopping wet. Let me take these off you."

"M'kay", Ritsuka mumbled, as his head lolled against Soubi's shoulder. Soubi's heart started pounding and his fingers fumbled with the zipper, but he stripped off Ritsuka's jeans as quickly as he could . . . and then went back for his underwear. He hooked his fingers under the elastic and tugged, slowly sliding them over Ritsuka's hips, and then down over his legs.

He now had a half naked Ritsuka on his lap. A very affectionate half naked Ritsuka, who was sliding his arms under Soubi's shirt at this very moment.

"Souu-bi", Ritsuka murmured, "I _like_ you."

* * *

Soubi struggled to remain calm. The sight of Ritsuka perched on his lap with no pants on was almost enough to make him come then and there. Almost. He burrowed his face into one of his favorite places in the world – Ritsuka's soft ears – and dared to put his hand back on Ritsuka's ass. His smooth-as-satin ass, which Soubi was now touching for the very first time.

He waited a moment, holding his breath, and when Ritsuka didn't pull away, he let his hand begin to roam: stroking both ass cheeks, the base of his velvety tail, and then reaching under the tail and exploring even further, which quickly brought a response.

"Soubi, you're touching me", Ritsuka gasped, digging his fingers into Soubi's chest.

"Yes", whispered Soubi, "and do you know why?"

There was silence for a moment and Soubi's chest tightened – had he gone too far? But then a very small voice said, "Why?"

He kissed Ritsuka on the forehead, and left his mouth there as he whispered his reply, "Ritsuka . . . I – I want to show you why". And even as he said it, something inside him was saying _please, please, oh please, just this once_.

His prayer was answered by, of all things, a giggle.

"Soubi, silly Soubi," Ritsuka laughed, and twined his arms around Soubi's neck, kissing his neck and ear. "You're _mine_, Soubi", he breathed, "show me . . . "

* * *

Even as he heard Ritsuka give him permission, Soubi's mind leaped ahead to should he, could he, and oh, god, what would Kio say?

And then he glanced down and saw Ritsuka's cock already hard and he was gone. His hand jerked his fly open and took his cock out and there they were – in that moment he'd imagined so many times.

Soubi's breath caught in his throat, sitting there exposed in front of Ritsuka, waiting to be pushed away, but then Ritsuka's hand came up and touched him for the first time, so tentatively, and then fell away.

Soubi caught him up in his arms, kissing him fiercely, running his hands up and down Ritsuka's body, under his t-shirt and then roughly pulling the shirt off. He buried his tongue deep in Ritsuka's mouth and closed his hand over Ritsuka's erection, encircling its length with his hand and pumping gently.

"Haahhh . . .", Ritsuka moaned into his mouth, and Soubi knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to make Ritsuka moan uncontrollably, wanted to hear him _come_. He swept the boy out of his lap, dropped him on the sofa, and slid down between his legs, wrapping his mouth around Ritsuka's cock.

"Wait!", squeaked Ritsuka, and Soubi almost stopped, his usual restraint kicking in, but then he tasted a bit of pre-come on his tongue and he knew he couldn't stop, couldn't obey. For the first time in his life, he was going to be disobedient . . . the feel of Ritsuka in his mouth was so right, so necessary, that he had to have it.

He sucked on Ritsuka's cock, moving his mouth and tongue and hands all over it, licking and tasting and touching. Ritsuka seemed to give in at first, but then suddenly his hands were on Soubi's head, trying to push him away. "Soubi, no . . . Soubi, st-stop!"

Soubi glanced up. Ritsuka's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and his lips were quivering, but his cock was still hard and throbbing in Soubi's hands. "Ritsuka, I'm not going to stop", Soubi said, and he grabbed Ritsuka's thighs and spread them wide apart, holding them there. "Trust me", and looking up into the boy's eyes, he ran his tongue over the head of his cock.

Ritsuka moaned and fell back onto the couch. As Soubi began sucking again, his hands gradually tightened in Soubi's hair and then he started to whimper and thrust his hips. Soubi paused to run his tongue up and down Ritsuka's length, intending to tease him a bit – but as his tongue flicked across the top of Ritsuka's cock, the boy jerked from Soubi's grip, arching upwards and coming all over himself.

Soubi stared at Ritsuka, completely speechless. Sprawled naked on the couch with come slowly dripping down his body and his tail curved around his thigh, the boy was the most beautiful thing Soubi had ever seen. It was hard to tell which was pounding faster right now, his heart or his cock. And since Ritsuka seemed to have passed out, he could look as much as he liked.

Well, actually, there was some cleaning up to do before Ritsuka woke up. A smile tweaked the corner of his mouth, and he gathered up Ritsuka and lowered him to the floor.

* * *

Soubi gently arranged Ritsuka on the floor and then stripped off his own clothes. He kneeled next to him and kissed his collarbone, then licked off the come splattered there. Moving down Ritsuka's body, he began to slowly lick him clean, savoring the experience. It was almost as good as being ordered to do it, and he imagined Ritsuka sternly ordering him to "lick me clean". His cock twitched at the thought and he climbed astride Ritsuka so he could feel him against his thighs.

Licking just a little further brought him to Ritsuka's cock. Soubi lowered his elbows to the floor and settled in, licking it clean like a mother cat, running his tongue roughly across it and then sucking it into his mouth. His own cock quivered in enjoyment – Ritsuka's taste and scent were even better than he'd imagined them to be. He moaned quietly to himself and took Ritsuka even further into his mouth, feeling him start to harden again . . .

Soubi suddenly froze. And then looked down to see a small pink tongue and mouth at the head of his own cock. "Don't look!", Ritsuka cried – and Soubi swung his head around, heart hammering in his chest.

He felt Ritsuka's tongue on his cock again, and his mouth followed, closing around Soubi's cock. "Ahhhh . . . oh god, Ritsuka!"

Soubi tried to keep still – it was all he could do not to thrust himself into Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka's mouth, which was now sliding back and forth on his cock.

Soubi shivered and took Ritsuka back into his mouth, sucking him slowly at first, then harder, feeling Ritsuka copying his motions.

Ritsuka's tail suddenly smacked Soubi on the head, swishing in agitation, and Soubi wrapped his hand around it firmly, holding it against his cheek.

Ritsuka's hand wrapped around the base of Soubi's cock, holding it just as Soubi was holding his tail. Soubi smirked slightly and then started to gently pump the tail he's holding, and Ritsuka mirrored the action, pumping Soubi's cock as he continues to suck it.

Soubi gasped and pumped his hips without thinking, thrusting into Ritsuka's mouth, but Ritsuka doesn't pull away, he just sucks harder, faster, until Soubi is suddenly coming and Ritsuka is too, thrusting upwards into Soubi's mouth.

Soubi collapsed next to Ritsuka, shifting so he won't crush the boy with his weight. A smile plays across his lips and he twines his arm around Ritsuka's thigh, kissing him gently. He wonders if Ritsuka will be pissed at him tomorrow. If so, it had been well worth it. And anyway, Ritsuka really had no excuse to be angry at Soubi when he'd been so . . . encouraging. Heh. His Ritsuka-kun was growing up, thought Soubi.


End file.
